


Moonstruck: The Crescent Moon

by maaldas



Series: Moonstruck [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Animal Transformation, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Harems, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Jared, Organized Crime, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sentient Animal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is a young omega werewolf who has sequestered himself away in a cabin in the woods in preparation for his bi-annual heat. One evening, while running through the woods he finds Jensen, an injured young man laying unconscious in the woods. He nurses Jensen back to health but to his dismay, he realizes it too late that Jensen has been bitten and he’s going to turn for the first time during the full moon which coincides with Jared’s heat cycle. Mother Natures' timing sucks! It also doesn’t help that Jensen is the one who has made Jared’s life a living hell during his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an interpretation of angstpuppy's art that she submitted for the spn_reversebang challenge last October. It's a beautiful art and I fell in love with the idea. Somehow this story has grown into a monster and I'm overwhelmed! Luckily, colliding_skies and masja_17 helped me with their quick beta reading. Thank you dears!

**Prologue**

 

Jensen was seven the first time he met Jared and he outright hated him. Not only was the kid a sniveling six year old but, he was also a _thief_. Jensen couldn’t understand what his father had seen in Jared’s mother. The woman wasn’t pretty by anyone's standards, definitely not as pretty as Jensen’s mother. While Donna Ackles had the most beautiful (in Jensen’s biased opinion) flowing golden locks and the brightest green eyes he’d ever seen, eyes that he'd inherited, Jared’s mother was plain. Her hair was an unkempt curly brown and she had the dullest brown eyes this side of Dallas. Jensen was sure that Sherry Padalecki was a witch and that she’d bewitched his father into marrying her simply because she wanted his money. Jensen was already cynical at age seven because the life that he’d known was changed drastically when his father told him, “Jensen, this is Jared. He’ll be your little brother from now. Be nice to him, alright?”  
  
Yeah, right! The world would stop turning before Jensen could even begin to think of Jared as anything but the _thief_ that he was.  
  
He sneered at the kid from behind his father’s back and quickly went to his bedroom to sulk. Yet, to his dismay, the kid followed him. His father always told him to never lock his door and he was wondering if the man would change his mind about the rule once Jensen told him about how the _thief_ had invaded his privacy. His father probably wouldn’t but, it wouldn’t hurt to try.  
  
“Hi, do you have toys that we can play with?” Asked the _thief_ as he sat on the side of Jensen’s bed like he owned it. He probably thought he did.  
  
Jensen just lifted his car magazine higher and curtly said , “’Course I do, but they’re mine. Who said _we_ could play?”  
  
“It’ll be fun. I don’t have anyone to play with at home … Uh… At my old home, I mean. My mother said this is my home from now on…”  
  
“Yeah, right,” muttered Jensen.  
  
“… But I really liked my old home. We had a huge lawn and a forest at the back... Except I don’t usually have friends to play with,” continued the _thief_ obliviously. “So, can I play with you? Your father said you’ll be my big brother. I never had one so I guess it’ll be cool. I’ll share my toys too.”  
  
“I’m busy,” snapped Jensen.  
  
There was a pause and Jensen was sure that the little thief had left his room when a small sullen voice asked, “What’re you reading?”  
  
Jensen felt a tug of sympathy in his heart but he hardened his resolve and turned his back on the thief. “Go away!”  
  
“Jared, honey?!”  
  
There was the _big thief_.  
  
“Honey, don’t bother your brother. He’s probably tired. Come, I’m cooking pasta, you love it don’t you?”  
  
“Yay!!” Screamed the little _thief_ loudly and the pitter-patter of his little feet signaled Jensen’s peace for the night.  
  
When his father called him for dinner a half hour later, Jensen refused, saying that he was tired and just wanted to sleep. His father probably didn’t believe him but he let it go, anyway, told him good night and kissed the back of his head before he turned off the lamp and left Jensen’s room with a long sigh. His relationship with his little step brother, aka the thief, didn’t get better the next day, or the next week, or the years after that because Jensen had made sure of that. Jensen was just a kid and he didn’t understand a lot of things that grown ups seemed to deem important but he knew one thing; now that the witch was there in their house, Jensen would never get his mother back no matter how hard he'd beg his father to let his mother return home.  
  
Donna had left the house a year ago without so much as goodbye, leaving behind a confused six year old boy and an angry ex-husband. Despite leaving her family, she always sent Jensen a letter every couple of months, saying how much she missed him. Jensen always asked in his reply when she’d come back but, she always said she couldn’t and she never told him the reason why she left either. So, Jensen thought it was probably another grown up things that she thought he wouldn’t understand. It didn’t matter. He just wanted her to come back and for the three of them to be the happy family they once were. Sadly, it never happened. There was nothing in the world that could make Jensen hate Sherry and Jared, or in his words; the witch and the little thief, any less. They had completely ruined his life.


	2. Gemini

 

 

**GEMINI**

****

****

  
**_20 Years later …_ **

“Jared, we’re live in five, …Four, …Three...” The director held up his hand, counting down two, one, with his fingers and then pointed so that the interview could begin.

“So, Jared, now that the network has renewed “Eagle Eye” for its next season, what’s in store for Sam Hawkins?” asked a pretty blond girl as she perched precariously on a stool in front of him.

Jared just laughed and tried to answer diplomatically without giving any spoiler to the audience. There were probably thousands, if not millions, of people watching this interview and he itched to give them a little scoop about the upcoming episodes of their renewed season but the network had specifically told him not to let out any spoiler before they even began shooting.

“You know, we haven’t even started filming, yet. So, I can't really share anything with you guys.”

“Oh, come on! We know you’ve at least read the script for the first three episodes. Is it true that they’re gonna kill Sam this time? Like for real?”

Again, Jared laughed. Damn, these people were good. “Where did you hear that?” asked Jared teasingly. “No, I mean, I don’t know for sure but they did plan to reduce my appearance in the show significantly but, I’m not sure how they’d incorporate that into the story.”

The interviewer gasped horrifically. “What! Why?”  
                                                              
“Well, they plan to invite more guest stars and probably cast some of them as the second lead. I definitely don’t mind because, that means the workload wouldn’t solely fall on my shoulders and I’ll have a partner to read lines with, and to just simply work together with. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay, that makes sense.”  The interviewer commented with a nod of her head, in agreement with Jared's reason. “Now, let’s talk about other matter. We’ve heard that you also plan to take a few weeks off for vacation. May I ask when and where?”

At that question Jared ducked his head down, rubbing the back of his neck, not entirely comfortable with talking about personal matters. “No, where did you guys hear it from?” said Jared as he tried one of his methods of deflecting and flashed the girl one of his infamous dimpled grins. “Nowhere special. I’ll just probably go back home, you know. See the family… To find out if they miss me as much as I miss them.”

“Are you looking forward to it?”

“Of course, yeah, it’ll be good to go back there. Away from the glamour and be the plain ol' country boy that I am.”

“Oh, you’re anything but plain,” winked the reporter flirtatiously.

“If you say so,” Jared replied with a smirk, which earned him a pretty blush on her part.

Then, he caught the signal that ended the interview right before the girl did and gave her a long hug at the end. It was kind of fun seeing her flustered. His agent raised her eyebrow at him and he widened his eyes innocently, assuming his innocent country boy persona that she always saw through. She knew that he loved to flirt around but that as far as it would go. He wasn’t interested in hooking up with any of those girls he’d flirted with simply because he wasn’t attracted to them in that way. That was just for show. Being gay wasn't easy in Hollywood, not to mention that he was an Omega – which meant his body only craved for a certain species to satisfy his needs. His heats had forced him to take off from work twice a year. It wasn't a problem when he was still an inexperienced actor who only got sporadic roles in shows here and there or a minor role in a movie. He had been able to time the filming schedule and only took a role when the shooting time wasn’t around his next approaching heat.

Now that he had a lead role for a show, he found it difficult and almost impossible to change the shooting schedule since the network was also pressed for time to finish the filming as soon as possible. He’d tried to take care of his heats by staying cooped up in his apartment but the result was catastrophic. His heats lasted longer and had left him miserable and unable to function the next few weeks which resulting in the delay of shooting schedule. Suffice to say, the network wasn’t pleased. So, he’d begged for time off when they had decided to renew the series for a second season. They also decided to look for a second lead since Jared had become so popular with the audience, the show would suffer without him and it'd be a shame to see him go.

His agent knew about his special dilemma and she’d been cooperative and supportive during his career. Kim was the best agent that Jared could find and he was even more grateful when she told him that she had arranged for a place for him to tend to his next heat. She wouldn’t say where, yet but had told him to be ready to leave right after the interview.

“Ready?” asked Kim Rhodes, his agent and one of his closest friends, as she approached Jared at his makeup table where a makeup artist scooted around him.

“Can’t you tell me where it is?” Jared whined, utilizing his ultimate puppy dog eyes at its fullest.

The makeup artist returned with a cleanser before proceeding to remove his makeup for the day. Kim had to step back a couple of times to make way for her before leaning on the table next to Jared’s stool.

“You know that doesn't work on me. So, stuff it!” She smirked when Jared pouted. “Look, just go back to your apartment and pack up …”

“I’m packed.”

“Fine, then go to the airport and use the ticket I gave you this morning.”

“Fine,” Jared sighed disdainfully. “You enjoy ordering me around, don’t you?”

“That’s my life purpose.” She clapped his shoulder after the makeup artist left them alone. “Trust me, you’ll love it. It’s a good place with a vast area for you to stretch your muscles if you know what I mean.”

Jared eyed her critically. He hadn't even had the time to open the envelope she'd given him before he'd been rushed off for the interview, but now he wondered what else she put in with his plane tickets. He guessed he’d find out soon, anyway. Not that he didn’t trust her but the woman was full of surprises. He didn’t know how but, not only she’d managed to get him a guest role in every popular show that he wanted but she’d also managed to get him a lead role in a new show that would hopefully be a hit. It was something that could really boost his career. He hoped that she at least knew to get him a place near a forest where he could shift and run to his heart content. Living in the middle of a busy city had dulled his animal instinct and senses. He missed living in Texas where there were vast forests and untamed nature but, hey, it was a sacrifice that he had to make if he wanted to have a career in acting.

 

  
He hugged Kim goodbye and rolled his eyes when the woman pretended to wipe an imaginary tear from her eyes.

“God, it's like sending your child off to an unknown and dangerous world.”

“Shut up!” Jared laughed with a smile. “I’ll call you when I get there, okay. And stop flirting with Jeff Morgan. He’s so out of your league.” Jeffrey Dean Morgan was Kim’s hot new neighbor and she’d had the hots for him for weeks but no matter how hard she flirted, he wouldn’t give her the time of day. But Kim wasn't a Rhodes if she wasn’t determined and she swore she’d get him in her bed sooner rather than later. Jared could only shake his head at her.

“Shut up! He’s so into me that he’ll drop his pants in front of my door before the week is over.”

“Kim, that's gross!” shouted Jared appalled. The woman just cackled loudly and slapped Jared’s arm in mirth as she smiled at him fondly. She tended to treat him like he was a five year old which should annoy him but deep down he enjoyed the affection and her motherly attention. It reminded him of his own mother who’d passed away when he was sixteen.

“Just go!”

Jared hugged her again before he turned around and dragged his heavy suitcase behind him, with a prayer that Kim hadn't prepared for more surprises than what was included in the envelope. He took a peak at it in the car on the way to the airport and saw a two way plane ticket, a map and a sum of money. He trusted Kim, so he didn’t ask too many questions when she met him at the airport to see him off. He would know when he got there, anyway.

 

 

**_Ten years ago …_ **

 

Jensen sat in the middle of the front row as he listened to his father drone on about how good of a wife and how kindhearted of a soul Sherry Ackles was, but his attention was not on his father’s words. Jensen just couldn’t help but stare at Jared who sat at the very end of the row, his head ducked down as he wiped his eyes. Jensen couldn’t describe the feeling that he felt at the time. Sure, he’d spent the better part of his life hating him and his mother for stealing his father’s affection but now, seeing the grief and sorrow radiating off of the other boy, something pulled at his heart, a feeling that he refused to name.

His father’s bodyguard had picked them both up from their boarding school few days after it happened and Alan soon had them both seated in his home office before he relayed the bad news. His father didn’t share the details but apparently there was a scuffle where Sheppard had managed to corner his father and Sherry had jumped in front of the bullet to save Alan.

Jensen, despite his feelings about the woman, was sad to hear it because, hey, she’d saved his father. At least she was good for something. But he didn’t expect the extreme reaction coming from his step brother the moment his father said that Sherry didn’t make it. Jared was beyond sad. He was hysterical, hands flailing around and legs kicking as he screamed at the top of his lungs calling out for his mother. Alan had to call two of his bodyguards to help him calm the boy while Jensen looked on dumbstruck.

He remembered his father had said something about adrenalin and overwhelming emotion but none of it was even registered in Jensen’s brain as his eyes caught the pained look on Jared’s face. Tears were still streaming down his thin, pale cheeks as the bodyguards took the unconscious boy out of the office. Jensen knew that some maids had also been called in to tend to him, because he saw a couple of them had waited behind the door and quickly led the bodyguards to Jared’s bedroom. Somehow, the whole scene had affected him more than the news of his step mother’s death.

The feeling lingered until the rest of the funeral and sat even heavier in his heart when Jared was outwardly sobbing the moment his mother’s casket was lowered down. Jensen had to tear his eyes away when he felt his eyes water with a prickling sensation. He quickly backed away from the crowds; with the intent to ask one of his father’s drivers to take him home when his father stopped him.

“Come with me Jensen,” said Alan Ackles before he steered Jensen in the direction of his car. One of his bodyguards opened the door for them and Alan urged him inside before he took a seat next to him inside the car.

“Dad, what’re we doing here? The funeral…”

“The funeral’s over. It’s okay. I’ve told them to take Jared home as soon as he’s willing to go, but I need to talk about something with you before we get home.”

“Okay,” said Jensen slowly, still confused by his father’s behavior.

“Son, I know that these past years were hard for you. You had trouble adjusting to the new additions of our family. No, wait, let me explain,” added Alan when Jensen was about to argue, stalling Jensen’s words with his raised palm. “I know that I never told you the reason why I married Sherry nor why I let your mother leave our home. You were still too little when that happened and wouldn’t understand even if I explained it to you.”

Alan took a deep breath and looked Jensen in the eye. “You know what I do for a living, right?” asked his father and Jensen nodded his head. “This business, this organization is going to be yours one day. You’re my only son and I love you more than anything but you have to know that I built this business not without sacrifice. It is a dangerous business and in doing it, we tend to attract more enemies than friends.” Alan took a deep breath before continuing, “There’s this one man named Sheppard who came from England. He set up shop in Texas and did everything in his power to kick me down. When he failed to take my business he turned his attention to my family. I caught your mother cheating on me in a hotel room, with Sheppard.”

“No,” breathed Jensen in shock.

“Yes,” Alan firmly stated. “I gave your mother a chance and told her to leave Sheppard but apparently he’d brainwashed her. I didn’t have a choice but to let her go. It was her or you. I know that once Sheppard got her, he’d try to take you too. I’m not telling you this to make you hate your mother. She was a good mother to you and I loved her but, your safety was paramount. Last I heard, she married Sheppard and that was when I decided to move on.”

“Was that when you met the wi … Uh, Sherry?” asked Jensen hoping that his father didn’t catch his slip. It was hard when he'd always called her ‘witch’ in his head for the past ten years.

“No, part of the reason why I married her was for protection.”

Jensen frowned. “You didn’t love her?”

“No, I did love her, still do love her. She was a wonderful woman full of love and life. Granted she’s not your mother and could never be your mother but she’s a good mother to Jared and I was hoping that she could share her love with you too.” Alan shook his head. “Apparently, I was wrong.”

Deep down, Jensen wanted to argue that it wasn’t her fault. It was him who refused her love and killed every opportunity for her to be able to love him. He was too caught up with his grief and disappointment in losing his own mother that he refused to accept love from others.

Alan shifted in his seat and folded his legs as he looked at Jensen seriously. “Gerald Padalecki was a genius. He’d created software that would rake in money and power once it was released on the market.”

“The Hive?” guessed Jensen.

“The Hive. As you know, it’s a software used by most business nowadays, yet its conception took Gerald’s life. When Gerald refused to sell his software to Sheppard, the man went mad and killed him. Sherry knew that he’d go for her next, so she came to me with a business offer. I, of course, took it as an opportunity to get back at Sheppard for taking my wife. I married Sherry and gave her and Jared my protection and in return she released the software to me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

Alan smiled. “It wouldn't change anything. You wouldn’t magically change your mind and accept her as part of our family and would have still treated Jared like shit.”

“But…”

“Admit it! You’re nothing if not stubborn and determined. You get that from your mother, I guess. So, I let you do what you wanted and gave Jared the affection that he was lacking from you.”

“So... the reason that you paid attention to him more when we were kids was because I treated him like shit? And if I stopped doing that you’d pay more attention to me instead?” asked Jensen incredulously because what the hell?

“I knew you’d take it like that but, actually it’s not that simple. I'll always love you and I always pay attention to your needs, but I thought if I smother you too much you’d grow weak and in this business we can’t afford to be weak. I need you to be strong.”

Jensen got that. Really, he understood why his father was hard on him, always pushed him to be the best in what he’d chosen to do, rewarded him when he succeed and punished him if he failed. The same thing couldn’t be said for Jared, though.

“And Jared?”

“Jared, … Jared is different.” A fond smile grazed Alan’s lips as he thought of Jensen’s step brother. “The kid lives on love and craves it more than we crave for food. It’s as if love and affection is the only thing that can sustain him. He’s not meant for this life.”

Jensen had seen the way his father treated Jared when they were growing up; lots of hugs and kisses. It was embarrassing. His tooth ached just looking at them and Jensen knew that he’d suffocate if his father treated him the same way but his anger had always won.

“Jared didn’t steal me, Jensen. I reached out to you, God knows I did but you’ve closed up your heart so tightly and refused to let anyone to enter.”

Jensen sat there quietly, mulling over his father’s words. In a way it made sense and explained everything. He’d held on to rage and hatred for so long that he forgot the real reason why he did. He was angry when his mother went away and had let loose that anger towards his father and later on Jared and his mom while the real reason of that anger was a disappointment towards his mom and a childhood fear that perhaps his mother had left because she didn’t love him enough to stay.

When he received her letters, he thought it was his father who didn’t love him and had made his mother go away. Jensen had tried so hard to be good, showed his father the letters and hoped that he’d take back his mom but when the letters stopped, it was as if the string that had sustained his hope was cut, leaving him hopeless and lost. That was probably when his mom had decided to marry Sheppard but that also happened few months before Sherry came into their life; a perfect coincidence and opportunity to put the blame on someone else.

Alan thumped Jensen’s knee a couple of times before he gave it a squeeze but Jensen kept his eyes trained on the car’s carpeted floor, mind full of jumbled thoughts. He heard his father knock on the glass that divided the front seat from the back seat and few seconds later, the driver’s voice was heard from the small speaker near the dividing glass.

“Sir?”

“We’ll return home, Jake.”

“Of course, Sir.” And with that the car started and soon they were on their way home.

On the way home, his father informed Jensen that Jared was moving out of their house for good. Sheppard had been put behind bars for quite long time and had taken Sherry’s life to do so. Sherry didn’t make it but Sheppard was caught red handed with a charge of third degree murder. Alan also made sure that the slimy bastard wouldn’t be able to welch his way out of the prison this time around. So, he thought it was finally safe to loosen the cocoon of protection around Jared and decided to let the boy go with his relatives from his mother’s family. Jensen had argued with his father about his decision but Alan promptly reminded him that Jared didn’t have anyone who would genuinely care for him beside his mother in the Ackles house. Jensen definitely wouldn’t and he’d also be busy with Sheppard’s trial and the business anyway. Jensen had grudgingly agreed because despite the mixed feelings and new understanding that he had for his step brother, he still couldn’t see himself getting chummy with the kid, all of a sudden. Old habits die hard and he used to hate the kid. He wouldn’t even know how to start being nice to him.

When they had arrived at the house, he saw Jared was talking with an elderly couple that he didn’t know. The old woman hugged him for a long time and the old man kept rubbing his back comfortingly. Jensen wanted to come over, wanted to comfort him too but his feet felt like they were soldered to the floor, preventing him from moving closer towards Jared. Now that the both of them had lost their mother he knew how Jared was feeling. He was also wondering if the resentment that he felt towards the younger boy for so long actually was stemmed from jealousy. He could remember how happy Jared was when he was moving in their house and Jensen hated him for it. Jensen had lost his mom while Jared still had his and soon he’d have his dad too. Now that he knew the truth, that feeling of hatred seemed childish. He shouldn’t blame Jared for something that he didn’t do.

Finally, he let them be and that was the first of the many things that he’d regretted because Jared left the house at the end of the day without even saying goodbye and Jensen didn’t see him again for ten years.

 

 


	3. White Swan

 

 

**WHITE SWAN**

  
**Present day …**

 

An obnoxious sound disturbed Jensen’s well needed sleep and he stubbornly burrowed his head under his pillow to escape the annoying too-chipper-in-the-morning sound to no avail. Apparently, even the thickest and the fluffiest of his pillow couldn’t block the offending sound from his ears. He groaned petulantly when a pointy finger poked his side.

“Shut it off!” mumbled a sleepy voice from his right side.

Jensen ignored it, choosing to chase the wispy end of a very nice dream that he had before the blasted alarm woke him up.

“Jeeeennnnnnn…” came the whine. So, Jensen stuck up his left hand and poked a person on his left. He was answered with a grunt. He poked again, harder this time and got a slap to his arm for the trouble. Exasperated, he threw his pillow off his head with a groan.

“Julieeee…”

“I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Come on babe, it’s just next to you.”

There were fumbles and some clattering before the room fell silent once more. Jensen sighed in relief and promptly back to sleep. He was five minutes into dreamland when his phone rang.

“God damn it!”

Jensen pushed himself up and crawled over Erin and Cindy, who were still fast asleep despite the commotion and snatched up his phone from the bedside table. He punched the call answer button with enough force to break the contraption without any care and slurred into the speaker. “I swear, I’mma kill you one of these days.”

“He got it,” said the person at the other end of the line in lieu of greeting.

“Got what?” asked Jensen confusedly. The lack of coffee made his sleep addled brain work sluggishly in the morning.

“You know who-”

“I swear Jeff, if you quote that fucking chick’s book again I’ll …”

“Will you listen?” Jeff snapped. “I said he got it. At least for another year.”

That statement turned the light bulb above Jensen’s head on and pulled a smile on his face.

“I see. That’s good. Uh, thanks Jeff.”

“Yeah, well, not that they needed a lot of persuasion.”

Jensen chuckled and scooted backwards on the bed to lean his back against the headboard. Megalyn shuffled in her sleep and stretched her arms over Jensen’s leg, pressing her face into the side of his thigh. Jensen buried his fingers into her curls and smirked when he heard her purr contentedly. “I know. I’ve seen it myself,” said Jensen with a smile. “Couldn’t be prouder.”     

“Yeah, even I can admit that he’s good. So,…” Jeff dragged on his drawl. “What about you then?” asked Jeff. His tone was casual but Jensen knew that there was nothing casual about Jeff’s intention with the question. The man had nagged him for almost half a year now and Jensen was tired of it.

“Nothing,” answered Jensen curtly.

“Right. It's always ‘nothing’ with you. Not doing anything except wasting your life with whores and spending your father’s hard earned money. Not to mention letting your father’s business flounder …”

“Oh, please. You’ve maintained my father’s business for the past year. You don’t need me,” Jensen scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Jeff’s over dramatic rendition of how pathetic his life was.

“I need you to step up, Jensen. To take on your father’s business, just as he wanted you to. Just like you’re meant to.”

“I’m in mourning.”

“You’ve been in mourning for twelve months. Hell, the widow in next door apartment has been trying to get into my pants just a month after her husband passed away and she’s eighty.”

“Dude! So not interested in your sex life, man! Sheeessh.”

“Then toughen up, boy! You’re disappointing your father as it is.”

Then there was a long blip that sounded as Jeff ended their conversation abruptly. Jensen frowned at his phone as he muttered about the childish behavior of his lawyer. “And he called me immature,” grumbled Jensen.

“Who was it, babe?” asked Erin who’d seemingly been awake for a while and looked up at him curiously.

“The devil’s advocate.”

“Oh, him. What does he want?” asked Erin around a big yawn.

“Dunno. Don’t care.”

“It’s probably important if he called you in the morning,” Cindy said chiming in from where she was spooning Erin.

“Would you guys shut up? I’m trying to sleep here,” Julie whined, half muffled by the pillow her face was buried in.

Jensen waited a few minutes until she settled down again before, explaining to the two girls in a lower voice. “He thinks he’s important. Just the same song and dance over and over and I’ve had it.”

“Don’t you think he’s right, though? Just a little bit?”

Jensen turned to look at Cindy, noticing that she’d sat up too, propping her head up on her hand while the other still was draped over Erin’s waist. Cindy was the most intuitive among his girls and her calm demeanor always soothed him whenever something like this came up. He was grateful for her presence. Hell, he was grateful for all four of them, really. Jeff had called them whores, they were his harem. In a way, they were, but in a lot of things they weren’t. Without them he’d probably gone insane. Although, they often drove him crazy with their insane quirks and insatiable sex drives but hey, he always loved a challenge and would always be up for sex.

Cindy, always the thinker between the four, looked at him with curious eyes and implored him to spill his guts. She always persuaded him to talk, said that keeping all of his demons inside wasn’t healthy. He knew that she had his best interest in her heart but there were a lot of demons inside of him that he couldn’t let loose. He wasn’t ready.

“D’you think I should just do what he said? Take over my father’s business like he wanted me too?” asked Jensen quietly, he genuinely wondered what she thought of it.

“I think you need to start thinking about your future. Give your life a meaning. Perhaps …perhaps you won’t be so lost when you know what you want out of life.”

“And you’ll be an awesome Mafia boss. I’d love to be a Mafia girl,” said Erin giggling happily.

“Oh and you’re not one now?” teased Jensen, raising his eyebrow.

“You won’t take over your father’s business. You’re not a boss yet,” answered Erin with a pout. It’s funny how she could pull a pouting face with her eyes closed.

From the other end of the bed Jensen could hear Julie groan into her pillow. “I can’t sleep with all of you yammering. I’m gonna make some coffee. Hope I won’t fall asleep on the stage tonight,” grumbled the red headed girl as she lifted herself up of the bed, intent on getting those coffee.

“No, Julie, you stay here. We’ll go. Come on girls! Up and at 'em!” Jensen slapped Erin and Cindy’s blanket covered butts and urged them to get up.

“Huh? Where’re we goin?” asked Erin sleepily while Cindy just looked at him knowingly with that half smirk smile on her face.

“Come on! We have some celebrating to do.”

“Ooohh… I love to celebrate!” Cooed Erin excitedly. “Come on, Cindy! Let’s get ready!”

Jensen watched as Erin dragged Cindy away towards their en-suite bathroom amusedly. It wasn’t really that hard to make her happy; threw a present here and a kiss there and she’d be as happy as a clam.

“Will you be out long?” asked Megalyn quietly.

Jensen looked at her after he glanced at Julie who had gone back to sleep despite her earlier admission for not being able to go back to sleep. “No. Just enough to get Erin calmed down and Cindy distracted so she won't dissect my psyche,” said Jensen with a fake shudder for effect.

Megalyn chuckled, “Good luck with that.”

“You stay here with Julie. I’ll be right back. If you wanna go somewhere just call me.”

“Don’t need you to babysit me, Ackles. I’m perfectly able to go anywhere by myself,” griped the dark skinned girl snappishly.

Jensen knew that it was just her feeling cranky for being woken up too early, so he just dismissed it with a pat on her head. “Sure you do, babe. ‘M just worried ‘s all.”

He left the two girls sprawled on the huge bed while he followed his other two girls to the bathroom, hoping for some action before morning bacon. It was good to have a harem, he admitted with no small amount of satisfaction. Jeff didn’t know what he’d lost.

  


  
Julie winked at him from the stage across the room while she twisted upside down on her pole, which Jensen knew was one of her signature moves. The music was loud and the room was dark but he could see his girl clearly from his VIP seat at the second floor. The crowds went nuts and Jensen couldn’t have been prouder.

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” whispered Erin into his right ear.

“That she is. All my ladies are amazing,” Jensen crooned, half drunk already even though the night was still young. With both Erin and Cindy next to him, and Julie who worked her pole in front of him, he couldn’t think of a better place to be other than just sat there and enjoyed the night. He wished Megalyn was there too but the feisty girl had insisted on going on a visit to her grandmother's at the retirement home on her own, saying she’d join them soon. So, Jensen let one of his bodyguards trail after her with clear instructions to bring his girl back safely.

“Erin has a crush on Julie,” whispered Cindy from his left, loud enough to be heard by Erin despite the blaring techno beats.

“Do not!” protested Erin indignantly.

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do you?” asked Jensen curiously instead, getting turned on by the possibility of seeing girl-on-girl action. Who wouldn’t? “I mean, babe, that’d be so hot!”

Erin ducked her head and snuggled closer to Jensen’s side. “You think so?” asked the brunette timidly, fingers moving along his thigh in light touches. She was embarrassed, Jensen could tell but she was also willing to do anything to please him. So, Jensen did the only thing he could think of; egging her on.

“Oh yeah! God, I’d love to see you do Julie,” Jensen groaned, feeling giddy with anticipation.

“She told me she’d love to grind against the pole with Julie at her back,” whispered Cindy seductively, cranking his arousal up several notches. Of all of her obsession in making him talk about his feelings, she was a dirty talker herself. There were a lot of times where Jensen almost came just with her naughty rendition of porn and a few times that he actually had. “Sweating, bodies pressing against each other, rubbing their naked skin slowly … Very slowly…”

“Fuuuck!” Jensen moaned as he felt his cock thicken in his pants. He made his body go lax on the plush couch, letting his two girls have their way with him.

Cindy kept telling him all of her dirty fantasies in a breathless voice while Erin, who apparently had overcome her shyness over wanting to fuck Julie, had opted to suck his jaw and ran her dainty fingers along the zipper of his pants in teasing patterns. Jensen eagerly lifted his hips, silently telling her to open it and pull his aching cock out of its confinement. He jerked in surprise when Cindy’s warm hand had sneaked inside his dress shirt and fondled his nipple. Damn, the girl was fast! He wasn't even aware that she'd opened his shirt.

“Oh, Jensen! Can you imagine Julie’s long fingers wrapping around Erin’s big breasts as she grinds her pliant body onto the pole?”

“Love Erin’s boobs,” gasped Jensen into Erin’s mouth as the girl turned his face towards her and kissed him thoroughly while Cindy licked and bit his earlobe. He always loved Erin’s kisses; she always kissed like she was starved.

“Wanna fuck me against the pole, Jensen?” breathed Erin against his lips as they came up for air.

“Wanna fuck you, all of you, against the pole,” groaned Jensen.

“Such a naughty boy!” teased Cindy, tsk-tsk-ing in his ears while her hand deftly unbuttoned his slacks and unzipped them like a pro, palming his swollen erection in his boxers.

“Fuck yeah…”

Jensen’s cock jerked up in her hand, shaft harder and tip wetter. All blood left Jensen’s upper brain as he panted through his girls’ ministrations. The club ceased to exist around him as if the thing that only matter at the moment was reaching completion. He grabbed Erin’s long curls and pushed her head closer and claimed her wet mouth and moaned into the kiss. Erin, for her part, devoured his lips eagerly as she tried to climb his body but Cindy's busy hand prevented her from doing so. A frustrated whine escaped her throat.

Cindy had long abandoned her litany of dirty words, opting to suck on his neck instead which suited Jensen just fine as he could feel the tell tale of his impending orgasm approaching. She had somehow pushed the waistband of his boxers down, revealing the upper half of his cock for the consumption of the public. Not that he cared if anyone saw them. Let them have a free show for all he cared. He grabbed Cindy’s slim waist and hugged her closer to him as the first spurt of his come jumped onto his heaving chest, effectively ruining his dress shirt.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back as he let his head fall on the back of the sofa with a soft thump, panting and breathing hard.

“Awww, sucks that you guys start without me,” came the protesting voice of a certain red headed dancer.

“He only came once tonight. You didn’t miss that much,” said Erin from where she sprawled on his right, head resting on his shoulder.

“Right! I’ll just warm up then.” And with that comment, Julie walked closer to them and promptly climbed onto Cindy’s lap, grabbing her come-wet fingers and sucked the digits into her mouth one by one.

“Damn it girls, are you trying to kill me?”

“Damn right we are!” exclaimed Cindy with a smirk. “Come ‘ere babe, share the treasure with me, will ya!”

Cindy beckoned Julie to her and then the hottest thing happened for the night. Julie slathered her mouth against Cindy’s and they both moaned as they shared Jensen’s come between them. Jensen thought he was dead and had gone to heaven. His spent cock quickly filled with blood again and he was eternally grateful for his fast recovery time.  
“Erin, it’s time to ride the Ackles pole, baby.”

Even in his ears the words sounded more than cheesy but it got the job done as Erin quickly scrambled to shed her panties, that he was sure was soaked, off of her long smooth legs and hiked her short skirt up before she hurriedly climbed on his lap. It was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. It didn’t take long for his cock to regain life with the beautiful scenery next to and in front of him. Jensen found himself in a quandary as he couldn’t decide which one he wanted to see more; Julie and Cindy making out like porn stars on his left or Erin enthusiastically fucking herself on his cock in front of him, full breasts bouncing up and down with the motion.

In order to give his hands something to do, he reached for Erin’s back and unzipped her strapless mini dress to let the two bouncing globes out of their confinement. She wore no bra because she was awesome like that and Jensen wasted no time in grabbing her boobs and squeezed them like he lived for it. Fuck, he loved his life!

  


  
It took two more hours for their combined endorphins to settle down and Jensen’s exhausted cock to weakly spurt one last burst of come, when his phone rang. He ignored it for few seconds, eyes entranced as he watched the milky substance dribble down the tip of his cock and onto Julie’s flushed cheek where she laid on the sofa with her head on his lap, nuzzling his cock. Megalyn’s name blinked brightly on the screen and he lazily picked it up.

“Hey, Meggie… miss you girl. You missed out on the action tonight,” said Jensen, goading Megalyn’s competitive streak. He knew his girls well and he knew that Megalyn would be upset that she’d missed the orgy. She would definitely work him out for the next few days to make up for it and Jensen would definitely reap the benefit. Did he say it was great to have a harem? No, it was awesome.

Yet, the voice that was heard from the other side of the line was strained and she sounded like she was crying.

“Meggie? Please don’t cry, baby. You’re welcome to make it up to me, you know? You don’t have to be so upset. You know I love you,” soothed Jensen with a frown. Megalyn’s behavior was odd and he couldn’t help but feel weirded out by it. Sure she had a temper and sometimes tended to overreact to things but she’s never been known to cry over missing some sex with them.

Jensen’s girls had their own lives and activities that they loved to do for themselves and Jensen always encouraged it. Even though they were his harem, it didn’t mean that they couldn't be their own person. Just like Julie who was a pole dancer, Megalyn loved to help out the elderly and doing community service at the retirement homes. Erin taught Yoga every Wednesday and Thursday afternoon and Cindy was a part time columnist who happily worked from home. No matter what they did, at the end of the day, they always came home to him to share their huge bed.

Yet, Megalyn was inconsolable and she sounded even more upset as she gasped Jensen’s name telling him that she was sorry.

“Meggie? What’s wrong baby? Are you in trouble? Where are you? And where the fuck is Donnie? I told him specifically to keep you safe until you’re back with us,” demanded Jensen frantically. All traces of alcohol and lethargy that usually came after their sex marathon quickly went away and panic rose inside him when Megalyn’s voice was replaced by a rough and deep baritone.

Jensen sat straighter on the sofa, ignoring Julie’s feeble protest as she was rolled down on the floor. His blood was boiling as he heard the guy on the phone talk shit about his father. “You shut your trap you limey bitch! I won’t bend for a thug and that’s just what you are… a thug. My father-”

Jensen felt cold ice being dumped on his head when the guy gleefully reminded him that his father had been dead for a year and that his organization was floundering like a headless chicken without Alan Ackles’ cold iron fist. If Jensen was half the man his father was, he would care but since he was more content to fuck around than take care of his responsibilities then it would be better for everyone if he surrendered the organization and the various businesses it maintained to a suitable person. Jensen could practically hear the sneer in the bastard’s mocking words.

“That means you?” snarked Jensen. “And you think kidnapping one of my girls will make me succumb to you?”

Erin’s scream pulled his attention away from the phone and at the same time the sounds of gun shots filled the entire nightclub. Then, before Jensen could wrap his head around the fact that their bodyguards were probably dead, two armed men burst into their VIP lounge. Two shots ended Erin’s scream and one quickly jumped at him as Jensen scrambled off the sofa in a futile effort of fighting them before a hard punch in the head knocked him unconscious.

  


  
Jared trotted after a wayward rabbit that he’d intentionally let go few minutes ago. The thrill of being in his own fur had caught up to him mere moments before the final stage of the shift was done. For a Werewolf, living among humans and their stone buildings was challenging as he had to quell his instinct and his longing for nature. Here, deep in the woods and away from the human’s civilizations, Jared could be himself. He could crawl under thick bushes and run though tall foliages for hours; just run with no destination in mind. He planted his nose close to the ground and caught the scent that thousands of animals had left going through the path before; he could easily pick the scent of the rabbit a couple of feet away probably running to its home.  
  
The waxing moon hung in the sky in its silver glory, yet, his heat was not for another week. The first time he’d reached the hunter’s cabin in the middle of the woods, he was beyond surprised. In regards of the well maintained and pristine condition of it, he couldn’t help but wonder if Kim had purposely built it for him and hadn't just rented it from someone. It definitely didn’t look like the average hunter’s cabin. There was a decently sized generator that provided electricity throughout the cabin. The furnishing was minimal but cozy and the plumbing ran both hot and cold water, as well as a well stocked refrigerator. Not to mention that there were no hunting gear in sight. Deciding to trust his agent, Jared quickly banished the thought to the back of his mind and just enjoyed his timely rendezvous.  
  
He’d been running so deep in the woods that the moonlight could no longer filter through the thick leaves of the tall trees above and he had to depend on his sense of smell, taste and instinct as a creature of night. That was when his nose caught the faint scent of blood. Could it be the rabbit that he’d mock-hunted earlier? It probably had become prey to another predator but the longer he traced the scent the more distinctive the smell. It no longer smelled like a rabbit’s blood but richer and more familiar. Curiosity got the better of him and Jared soon picked up at a run, wanting to know what creature had fallen.  
  
It was five paces before he found the body and he recognized the scent of its blood as human, yet it didn’t deter his approach to the bloodied pulp curled on the cold ground. He sniffed around, trying to figure out if the man was still alive. The stench of blood was too strong for his senses so he forced his body to shift so that he could utilize his opposable thumbs and check for his pulse, if he had any.  
  
The pulse was thready and weak. It was so weak that for a moment Jared almost thought the man was dying. He was even more surprised that the man was still alive considering his condition. The tattered clothes that he wore were drenched red in blood and there were various cuts and bruises on his body as well as his face that he had become unrecognizable. Both eyes swollen and lips shredded. There were three deep and long cuts along one side of his cheek and it seemed the cheek bone on the other side was broken.  
  
“Shit, man, whoever's pissed at you really got you good,” muttered Jared as he wondered about the person that this man had angered and what he’d done that he’d received this thorough beat down.  
  
Jared let out a long sigh as he figured out the best way to carry the man back through the woods. Since the man was still alive, Jared couldn’t leave him there to die. His conscience wouldn’t let him do that. So, a fireman's carry would have to suffice since he couldn’t think of anything better. He hoped that it wouldn’t make his condition worse as it was hard to imagine that he could get any worse than this.  
  
The walk back to the cabin was long and arduous. So much so in fact that Jared promptly sprawled on the floor next to bed where he’d unceremoniously dropped the man as soon as he had arrived at the cabin. He would wash the blood off and tend to the wounds once he’d regained his strength.  
  
“Never thought that chivalry was such a strenuous job,” Jared groaned, panting for his breath.  
  
Three days under Jared’s abysmal care, the man started to get better. It was surprising to say the least because Jared was sure that he was nearly dead when he’d found him and he didn’t think that a human would heal that fast either. The lacerations and bruises on his body were the first to heal. The cracked ribs, broken kneecap and cheek bone were the last. His face was still pretty much broken but Jared could tell that the man used to be very handsome if the shape of his eyes and plump lips was any indication. He wasn’t sure if the cheek bone would mend itself, as he couldn’t take him to the hospital yet. The cabin was located so deep in the woods that it would take days for him to travel on foot. There was no cell phone reception, so trying to call for help was out of the question. He could only rely on the weekly supply run that Kim had arranged and that still wasn’t for three more days. Then, the worse thing happened. The man caught a fever from the infection.  
  
Jared had enough supplies from the medical kit in his bathroom and he worked hard to keep the temperature down but his inadequate medical skills was nothing compared to hospital's complete kit and advanced equipment which was what the man needed. On the fourth day, when the man’s fever hadn’t yet abated, Jared debated in bundling him in his thickest blanket and carrying him out of the woods and to a hospital. He was in the middle of sponging the man’s overheated body and mulling over his option when his nose caught a familiar, yet disturbing scent. It was the smell of a turning.  
  
“What the hell…?”  
  
Jared leaned closer to sniff on the man’s body and the familiar scent of kin was getting stronger now that he knew what to look for.  
  
“Shit!” Jared swore as he scrambled to check on the man’s various injuries, looking for the telltale sign of the bite wound. He found it among the worst stab wounds on his left thigh. These wounds were deep and kept oozing blood through the thick bandage that Jared had applied and he had to reopen the bandage to see it for himself. And there it was, hidden between three stab wounds and one deep cut, were punctures mark. It was small and insignificant compared to the injuries around it, so it was possible that Jared missed it before. He had assumed that they were just another stab wound but now that he looked closely, the holes resembled Werewolf’s fangs.  
  
Jared gasped as he quickly stood up before staggering to back away from the bed. So, the fever wasn’t caused by infection after all. Instead, it was a gradual process of a were turning which means that this man in front of him was no longer a human but a Werewolf as well. Jared’s eyes went big as saucers when he considered the complications of the situation. In the one hand he was glad that the man finally had a chance to heal but on the other hand he posed a threat since his heat that would hit in the next three days.  
  
“Fuck!” Jared swore as he paced back and forth in front of the bed. “Really, Jared, your luck sucks ass lately. Damn it!”  
  
He stayed away from the bedroom for the rest of the day, thinking that the man would be able to heal himself now that he’d been turned. The Werewolf’s fast regenerative system would kick in and mend his broken bones in no time. That was just as well because the sooner the man healed the sooner Jared could kick him out. His heat was approaching and he couldn’t have a newly turned Werewolf within proximity as he wouldn’t be able to resist Jared’s heat scent. Even a pureblood Werewolf was having a hard time resisting the scent of an Omega in heat let alone a newly turned one who would still be clueless about his own biology.  
  
In the evening of the fifth day, the man stumbled out of the bedroom wearing Jared’s soft cotton pajama pants, blinking sleepily under the bright light of the generator powered fluorescent light and Jared was frozen in shock.

 

 


	4. Mirrors

 

**MIRRORS**

  
**Five days previously …**

 

He cringed when the boy’s scream seemed to get louder and louder as John’s knife plunged into the meat of his thigh over and over again. John, Sheppard’s torturer, was overflowing with excitement as he was torturing Alan Ackles' son, so much so that Kane could literally taste it. The burly man walked around the room flexing his muscle and fingering his bloody knife as he waited for the boy to recuperate after the last vicious stab of John’s ice pick. Kane wasn’t sure if the poor boy could manage it after the number they’d laid on him. They had spent the last twelve hours working the boy hard that Kane almost felt sorry for him. It didn’t mean that he’d succumb to Sheppard’s will, though. When they first brought him, Kane had thought that he would have to neutralize the threat but it turned out that the boy was much stronger than the rumors had led them to believe.

Kane shifted his attention from John’s mad grin to the slumped body of Ackles’ whore. It was too bad that they had to kill her so soon because he would have loved to have that kind of fire and devotion within his people. But she had to go when even the threat of her life hadn’t managed to deter the boy.

“Wakey-wakey!” said John, _sing-songing_ with his gravel-like-voice as he nudged the boy’s throat with the tip of his ice pick.

“Careful John. Sheppard want him alive,” warned Kane when he thought the grin on John’s face was a little bit too rapturous. John was a sadistic bastard even by Sheppard’s standards so it was easy to convince the boss to let him stay in the room. Just to make sure that John didn’t kill the boy before he spilled the beans.  The kid, in the other hand, had seemed to have lost consciousness as his head lolled forward lifelessly.

“Yeah, yeah… Just stay out of my way, Kane.”

When Kane was just about to rebuke John’s dismissing words, Sheppards oily voice surprised them, “How’s my boy today?” asked Sheppard from the doorway.

“We’re just about to start sir,” said Kane, smirking when he saw from the corner of his eyes that John’s shoulder had slumped the moment Sheppard stepped into the basement. Even though Kane disagreed on John’s method of questioning as it leant rather heavily on the torturing part, he couldn’t argue with Sheppard just like that. The man had a huge ego and a narcissistic streak a mile wide and wouldn’t appreciate his order being questioned by subordinates.

“Wouldn’t want to miss the fun,” said Sheppard as he closed in on the chained boy, eyeing the blood that pooled around the steel chair where they kept the boy bound. “Tsk-tsk-tsk… what a mess. It’ll be a bitch to clean. Wake him up!” ordered Sheppard but when John stepped forward he frowned, “Not you, John. You’ll put him into a coma instead of waking him, you brute.” He then nodded his head to Kane instead.

Kane reached the steel chair in three quick steps and grasped the boy’s hair from behind, tilting his bloody face up and slapping his cheeks a few times until a stuttered weak moan signaling the boy’s return to the waking world. He managed to open his eyes a slit and Sheppard gave him his most sugary smile.

“Hello there?”

“Sss-screw …. You …” spat the kid, slurring his words as blood from his torn lips dribbled down his chin.

This kid had some guts, Kane grudgingly admitted.

“I’ve to admit that you’ve got some guts boy,” said Sheppard, mirroring Kane’s thoughts. “Makes me wonder if you really are tough or just an idiot. You do know that no one will come to save you, not even that lawyer of yours. He’s just a snake in disguise, waiting for the right time and opportunity to steal your father’s organization. How can you be sure that he doesn’t work with me to get rid of you?”

“You’re a pa… pathe .. tic … ass hole… Hehe … heh…” Snarked the boy, wheezing and panting hard as he had lost a lot of blood, yet the boy was adamant to have the last word.

“Funny kid, don’t you think so, Kane?” Kane just smirked in answer, glancing at the sullen John next to him whom Kane knew was just itching to get his hands on the boy. “Let’s start again shall we,” Sheppard continued, “Your daddy got something that’s mine after he, very deviously I have to admit, tricked me into ending the life of Gerald’s widow. An act that landed me in our country’s most secured confinement. Now, I.Want.It.Back! Where is it?!” spittle flew off his mouth as he screamed into the boy’s face and the reply was as expected, judging from the boy’s obstinacy.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes at the crooked smile that pulled on the boy’s bleeding lips, hate poured off of him in waves that made Chris’ skin prickle. The guy was actually terrifying when he was really angry. All this time Chris had thought that Sheppard was all bark and no bite and his only skill was scheming and plotting. He seemed to be a kind of crime boss who prefer to plot his enemy’s demise behind the curtain of hired goons but it had proven that his cunning was enough to pose a threat to his kind.

“Finish him. But make him suffer every second of it!” Sheppard hissed, eyes gleaming with malice. “Let him die knowing that The Ackles reign is no more because I’m tearing down his business to pieces, crushing his old man’s organization with my fist. I’m gonna enjoy watching them scatter like frightened ants.”

And with those last parting words, Sheppard turned his back to march out of the room, barking orders at his guard and beckoned Chris to follow him. It was unfortunate that Chris couldn’t afford anymore hesitation before stepping outside of the basement to follow his boss. He could hear John cackling with glee behind him and he could already imagine the various kinds of torture he planned to put the boy through. He almost felt sorry for him.

  


  
“John, boss wants you upstairs!” Chris barked at the torturer before the door to the basement even properly closed.

“But I haven’t finished with him, yet.”

He knew the guy would whine. Chris walked over in brisk pace and checked the mangled, bloody lump on the steel chair for a pulse. “He’s dead. We gotta dispatch him. The boss wants to make a move on the Ackles properties as soon as possible. Can’t waste anymore time.”

“Fuck it!” John grunted his disappointment. “You take care of this. I’ll see what the boss wants. I’m sure it’s important.”

“You just don’t wanna deal with your own mess, you lazy fucker,” Chris sneered at John’s retreating back as he glanced at the mess that was left of the boy with disgust. Of course, he had to be the one who do the clean up as no one would deal with garbage disposal. At times like this, he was thinking to change job but who’d he kidding, really. If he could’ve found a decent job he wouldn’t have taken the crime boss’ offer ten years ago.

 

 

  
**Back to the present …**

The first thing Jensen felt, when he could feel anything at all, was the tingle in his right leg. It felt like ants crawling over the entire length of the limb with the added twinge of pain here and there. Not unlike the feeling he sometimes got when his leg fell asleep after being left idle for some time except the ache that accompanied it this time felt deeper. As if it came from his bones. When he tried to register the rest of his limbs he found that they were all in some degree of aches that was bone deep that sent tremors to his muscles. His fingers were trembling and jolting on their own every few seconds as if being struck by a low voltage of electricity. He could literally hear his heart pounding in his chest.

What the hell?                                                          

Then, he redoubled his effort to open his eyes and gasped aloud when he first perceived the blurry image of the room around him. The next several minutes he thought he was sedated by some limb numbing drugs because try as he might, he couldn’t make any of his limbs to cooperate with his brain. After several beats, a literally loud several beats of hearts later, the tingling feeling on his limbs subsided and he could move his head. His vision was getting better and he realized that he was in some kind of a cabin. He wondered for a moment if Sheppard had moved him somewhere and what evil scheme that bastard was planning before he caught sight of his own body.

White gauze was wrapped neatly around him and it seemed that his wounds had been taken care of. He was trying to guess how long he was unconscious since the last thing he remembered was the excruciating pain as Sheppard’s torture guy worked him over. He felt around his body, palpating his face gingerly and caught a faint scar on his cheeks. He was sure that they’d broken his cheek bone at some time. That was one hell of a pain but feeling his face, he couldn’t find any trace of the damage except the faint scar along his right cheek. Wow, their doctor was good! How long had he been there anyway? And why would they treat his wounds? Was it so that they could do it over again?

Resigning that he wouldn’t likely get his answer by lying around, Jensen decided to get up. Surprisingly he was not restrained but he quickly pushed his confusion aside in as he concentrated to stand upright. He took several deep breaths to steady himself as he examined the too long pajama pants, the only clothing, he wore. The outer sides were cut open, probably to accommodate a better treatment as he could see bandages hug around the length of his legs like a mummy. Jensen took a few wobbly steps towards the rough planks door. Bracing himself he turned the door handle and pushed it open slowly, muscles all tense as he prepared for an attack.

The room outside the bedroom was not spacious but it was clearly cozy. It didn’t look like one that a snake hearted crime boss would own. Huh. Jensen refused to entertain anymore thoughts of what other things that a crime boss like Sheppard would indulge in, a stuffed bunny? Then, a sweep to the right side of the room revealed that there was indeed a large yellow stuffed bunny sat at the corner of the sofa. Jensen couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at it. Things were getting weird for sure. He was still shaking his head incredulously as he continued his inspection of the cabin when he saw him. The kid, no guy, stood near another door, presumably that led to the outside judging from the tiny glass window next to it where he could see the bits of green leaves, watching him. Jensen had to admit that this was by far the most unexpected thing that happened in the short time after his waking from an undetermined time spent unconscious. He should’ve probably worried that those bastards had caught him too. Then, panic started to rise in his chest. Why would they take him too? They already got Jensen, the heir of the Ackles throne. What could they possibly want from him?  He thought the kid was safe from it. Hell, he thought his father had made sure that he was safe when he let the kid out of their house ten years ago.

Jensen studied the man’s face intently. It had been ten years since he'd seen that face close up. Yep, the same stubbornly jutting chin, the same pinched thin lips and bitchy expression. It was his step-brother …. Jared.

  


  
To say that Jared was mad was the understatement of the century. He was livid, outraged and all of those nasty feelings that were usually associated with his step brother. How could he not? The man he spent his days working over to keep alive, was none other than the person he hated the most, Jensen Ackles, his step brother. How had he not recognized him before? It was probably because of the broken cheek bone and the deep slash on his face. Not to mention the face swelling had made him unrecognizable but now he could clearly see, Jensen hadn't changed much from his teenage days. His jaw now was firmer, looked stronger and his eyes had sunken more making his brow ridge and cheek bones more prominent, giving him a rugged look. Jensen was no longer a sixteen year old boy but a grown man. Jared idly wondered if some of those changes were caused by the turning. He’d never witnessed a turning before but he knew that it must have reshaped the bones and muscles to accommodate their shape-shifting ability.

He felt another spike of anger flares inside him. Of all the years of bullying, of snide remarks, and of hateful rivalry, at the end of the day there was only one thing that made it bearable for Jared. In the end, he could put it down to the fact there they were too different, that they couldn’t stay in the same room and be civil to each other because they were different species. Jensen was human while Jared was a werewolf. When it was all over, and his mom said it would be over very soon, Jared’d still had his Pack and his Were family to come back to. Jensen might be the son of a Mafia boss who treated him like crap but he’d never take away Jared’s legacy. Their agreement with the Ackles was only temporary, until they killed his father’s killer or put him behind bars for an indefinite time, at least. Jared would still be an Omega werewolf, a special Were that his mom said was to be cherished, and that he would find an Alpha to mate with for life. He’d definitely never see Jensen again.

Yet, it turned out fate was a bitch with a vengeance since she kept throwing punches Jared’s way and this was by far the worst. When they were kids, Jared could always shake off every taunting and demeaning word spewed by his step brother because no matter how hideous those words were, they could never take away his legacy. Jared had always prided himself for being a werewolf, a creature of the night that was far stronger than humans. He could be faster, stronger and better than Jensen if he wanted to.

Now, he didn’t even have that. Now that Jensen was turned, he’d have everything that Jared had for years. Jensen had managed to get himself turned into a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf if his scent was any sign and for the first time since their childhood, they stood on a level playing field. How was it fair?

“Jared, what are you doing here?”

The asshole had the audacity to ask. He ought to kick him out as soon as possible. Just being in the same room with him had thrown Jared off his equilibrium.

“It's my cabin. What do you think I’m doing here?” Jared retorted. He ignored Jensen’s confused frown and went to the kitchen instead, checking on his soup and the coffee pot that he’d left brewing on the kitchen counter while waiting for Jensen to wake up. If only he knew that the person he’d helped was Jensen he wouldn’t have cooked him anything.

“Well, judging from the fact I spent the last however many hours as a voodoo doll for a freakin crazy psycho, I think I have the right to ask.”

Jared snorted. “You still the same whiny asshole that you were ten years ago, aren’t you?” Jared turned around after stirring the soup and killing the fire to let it stew for a while. He leaned his back on the kitchen counter, regarding Jensen with a sneer.

“Beg your pardon?”

There was a frown on Jensen’s attractive features that Jared almost thought was genuine, if he didn’t know any better. But he knew how cruel his step brother was.

“Every time you got a bad mark at school you always blamed me for it. Every time you got a bad rep, you accused me of starting whatever rumor was going around!” shouted Jared. “You’ve always screamed about how I’ve stolen your father, how I’ve taken his attention away from you. But you know what? No matter how hard he tried, Alan could never be my father. He’d never replace my father because he’s only human.”

“What are you talking about?”

“As if you don’t know,” Jared huffed in disgust. “Congratulations, by the way. Now that you’ve gotten yourself turned into an Alpha! I guess that means that you’ve finally got your one up over me. After all I’m just an Omega,” said Jared with a self depreciating smirk. He had every right to be bitter about this.

He saw Jensen tilt his head to the side like a dumb dog. He’d call him out for it but he was still too outraged to care. He strode out of the kitchen, walked past Jensen who was still stood in front of his bedroom, regarding him with apprehension.

“If you'd please, I’d like to have my bedroom back. Feel free to raid my cabin!” muttered Jared, loud enough to be heard by Jensen who looked at him blankly, just before he slammed the bedroom door shut in his stupid, too-pretty-for-a-guy face. He wished he’d swung the door harder, just to make him feel better but, a broken door would be more of a bother than the satisfaction of slamming the door in Jensen's face.

Jared paced the tiny bedroom for a few moments while listening to the sounds of clattering in the kitchen. Looked like his step brother wasted no time in raiding his kitchen for food. It wasn’t so surprising considering that he'd had no food in him for days while recuperating from his wounds. Not to mention the turning process probably had taken a lot of his reserved energy. He’d be starving. But Jared really couldn’t let Jensen stay in the cabin. Aside from the mutual extreme dislike that they had for each other, he couldn’t let an Alpha stay with him, not with his heat looming ahead in just two days. Jensen would turn sooner or later and he’d feel better if he did it far away from the cabin.

 

 


	5. Kilning

**KILNING**

 

Jensen had to admit that he felt better when he was well fed. He’d never appreciated food before he had to go days without it and it had to be days or weeks to have his wounds healed like that. He’d taken a look at himself in the mirror in the small bathroom of this cabin and was hugely surprised at the lack of damage. He had been sure that after John was through with him there wouldn't be anything left of him to recognize.

He pondered the situation as he inhaled the smell of the delicious brew of a high quality coffee in his white-puppy-print-ceramic mug. For a douche, Jared did have a good taste in coffee. Jensen lifted the cup to his lips and savored a couple of sips with a satisfied moan. Damn, he’d take the brewer and the ground with him when he left this cabin. He’d searched every inch of this cabin but couldn’t find anything suspicious. It was unlikely that Sheppard was behind all this. So, that meant that he was really saved, yet the question was who had saved him? And what was Jared’s role in this? Last time he heard the kid was gaining his popularity on television. Although, it wasn’t unheard of that an actor would seek an aid from a Mob boss to uplift his career. He just never thought that Jared would be that kind of actor, especially with their family’s ongoing war with Sheppard. He was the one who killed his father, didn’t Jared know?

It was all truly and utterly confusing. At least the soup and the cheese bread were good. He’d enjoy it while he could and when the brat finally came out of his bedroom he’d ask him. They didn’t have time to really talk before he sulked and locked himself in there. A bit of a childish attitude if you asked him.

“Huh, figured.” Jensen snorted into his puppy mug.

It was like all these years of separation were nothing. They had reverted to their old childhood hostility the moment they laid their eyes on each other. Jensen thought that he’d left all of the convoluted feelings behind and had come to terms with himself these past ten years. God knew he’d atoned. He probably wouldn’t be the son his father would be proud of, but he did the best he could to ease the guilt that had burdened him since his father told him the truth about his mom. Seeing Jared again had brought that guilty feelings back up to the surface and Jensen didn’t know if he could deal with it.

“Fuck!” Jensen swore, rubbing his face in annoyance. “Wrong time, wrong place and all that shit.”

  


  
Jensen knew that he shouldn’t linger in front of Jared’s bedroom. What if the kid awoke and opened the door to find him standing there staring like an idiot? But there was this sweet smell that came out of the room that pulled him in every time his attention was distracted. He tried to busy himself with reading the various novels and magazines he found lying about the cabin. He planned his revenge while eating out of Jared’s fridge, checking on his wounds which were healing nice and fast. That was another weird thing that he needed to ask Jared about. The kid had definitely put him up on the good stuff if he was healing that fast. He wondered if this was some kind of medicine that celebrities used to polish their appearance, to look beautiful and young for longer.

He was on his tenth lap of pacing in front of Jared’s bedroom when the door opened to reveal a scowling Jared.

“Stop pacing in front of my door, you’re distracting me,” the kid snapped.

“Distracting you? You’re distracting me with that sweet smelling concoction you have. You know I’m hungry and you're deliberately hiding food in your bedroom so that I can’t have any. I swear, man, I thought we were over this rivalry bullshit.”

“It’s bullshit to you huh?” commented Jared as he walked passed him to the kitchen.

There was that smell again, stronger this time, like century old wine and a fresh baked pie. It was mouth watering. Jensen poked his head inside the bedroom and took a sniff but the smell was gone. Then, he followed Jared to the kitchen while his step brother went into the bathroom.

“Hey, you know what, lend me some clothes and supplies and I’ll get out of your hair,” Jensen offered. He heard water running and thought that he’d wait while Jared showered. So, he jumped on the kitchen counter and plopped his ass down. “I really appreciate your help but I really need to know how you saved me. I mean, I was tortured for hours, could be days, in this … I don’t know, some kind of a basement. Couldn’t remember much but pain, then the next thing I knew, I was lying down on your bed. Care to share how that happened?” asked Jensen half shouting in order to be heard over the sound of the running water.

“Did Jeff put you up to this?” Jensen queried. “Judging from my wounds or lack there off, I figure that I must’ve been out of commission for quite a while. For that, I thank you. I owe you one and if you need anything in the future, just call me. I’d be glad to help and if you’d send the hospital bill to Jeff, he’s my lawyer, I’ll settle it. If Jeff hasn’t settled it, that is. He’s a control freak like that. I wouldn’t be surprised if he called you and set this cabin up for reason that I’m still not clear about.”

The sound of water running stopped abruptly and Jensen was still yammering about the merit of having a control freak as a family lawyer when Jared came out of bathroom, dressed and drenched from head to toe.

“Whoa! Did you shower with your clothes on?”

Jared ignored him. Instead he went straight to the brewer and poured himself a big mug of black coffee.

“It’s cool, man. I've done that too before,” said Jensen, offering Jared his smarmy smile. “Of course, I usually had company when I did that.” The comment made him think about his harem. He knew for sure that Megalyn was dead and probably Erin too. He still didn’t know what happened to Julie and Cindy, though he had a feeling that they didn’t fare much better than he had. Before he could dwell on the fate of his girls, Jared’s voice distracted him.

“Five days,” said Jared quietly with his back still turned.

“’Scuse me?” asked Jensen confused. “What d’you mean-”

“I found you nearly dead five days ago. In the woods.”

“Oh…” Well, that was unexpected. It seemed, no one saved him after all. No one from the organization looked for him, not even Jeff since it was impossible that they went this long without finding him. Considering he was badly wounded from the torture … “Wait a minute, five days ago?!” shouted Jensen in disbelieve. He jumped off the counter and looked at himself, touching the bandages all over just to make sure that his wounds were real and they were healing. “Then how did … How … I nearly died?”

“It seems the only thing that tethered you in the living land was the bite. You’d definitely be dead without it.” Jared turned around, coffee still in one hand, facing Jensen with a serious expression on his face. He took two steps to the counter and put his mug on top of it before leaning forward, palm flat on the counter surface. “That’s why you have to go. There’s a supply truck coming tomorrow afternoon and I want you gone tomorrow night.”

“Sure. Just like I said. I’ll be gone once I get some supplies and perhaps a phone call if you’re feeling generous.”

“I can arrange the first thing but not a phone call. No service this far out.”

“Okay, but I need to know how I could have healed so fast if you just found me nearly dead five days ago. I know that you’re hiding something. You’re far too calm for something this weird and what’s this crap about bite and turn?”

Jensen took a challenging step forward, putting his fists on top of the counter meeting Jared’s sharp gaze with a steely one of his own. His step brother gritted his teeth as his calm feature slowly cracked and turned to bitchy complete with pressed lips, narrowed eyes and a heaving chest, just like he usually was whenever Jensen wound him up when they were kids. It was so familiar, he wanted to laugh.

“Calm? You think I’m calm?! You make my skin crawl and you fuck with my head!” shouted Jared. “Damn Alpha!”

“And what’s an Alpha?”

“It’s a Werewolf status,” stated Jared forcefully. “You’re a Werewolf.”

Jensen’s brain stuck. He couldn’t think past the fact that Jared had told him that he was a Werewolf. Wasn’t that thing a myth? Hell, no one believed that shit anymore. “Are you kidding me? Werewolf was a glorified myth created by Hollywood,” Jensen chuckled. “Jared, man, those douche bags have brainwashed you good. What drug you’re on, huh? I know that most of the celebrities considered it their lifestyle but you … you really believe that?”

Jared stared at him for a few long seconds before reaching for the top drawer under the counter table for a kitchen knife, eyes never leaving Jensen’s gaze.

“Uh… what’re you gonna do with that?” asked Jensen warily as the sight of a pissed off, knife wielding Jared made him nervous. He leant away from the counter; unconsciously put his right foot a half step back, both hands poised in front of his chest, palms out. It was a defense stance.

Then, Jensen was in for a second surprise of the day. Jared put his left hand, palm up, on the counter before slicing the inside of his forearm with the knife.

The rich smell of blood quickly assailed Jensen’s nostril and made him gasp, “Fuck! What the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy?!” He instinctively jumped forward to grab Jared’s right hand struggling to lift the knife off of his bloody left arm. The wound looked deep enough that Jensen could see the pinkish white meat among the steady stream of blood. His mind took him back to a few days ago, if what Jared had told him was true, in Sheppard’s basement where he was used as a frustration outlet for a lunatic crime boss. Vaguely, hidden under the worry and shock, he wondered if his step brother too had gone insane.

“Just look!” shouted Jared, looking at Jensen with a determined eyes.

“What?” whispered Jensen.

“Look!”

Jared gestured to his bloodied arm and Jensen followed his gaze involuntarily. He tried to ignore the pool of blood that spread on the counter’s polished mahogany top and concentrate on the wound on Jared’s forearm as that seemed to be the thing that Jared wanted him to see. For a few moments, he didn’t see anything weird or out of ordinary except for the fact that Jared had apparently lost his mind. Then, he started to notice things. The blood had stopped flowing completely as it started to coagulate around the wound to form clots. Jensen saw with his own eyes how the damaged skin was repairing itself in mere seconds after the blood clotting process. In less than two minutes, Jared’s wound was no more, not even a scar on his healthy unblemished pinkish skin.

Jensen touched the skin tentatively, feeling its smoothness under the pad of his fingers where there used to be a gaping wound that spewed blood on the kitchen counter like crazy just minutes ago. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

“Oh my God!” gasped Jensen in shock and disbelieve.

“I am a Werewolf. Have been my entire life and now, you are too,” Jared quietly informed Jensen. He slowly put the knife down, wrenching his still bloodied arm out of Jensen’s weak grasp to fetch a table cloth and proceeded to wipe his blood off the counter while Jensen digested the new revelation.

A thought formed in Jensen’s mind. “Does it mean I can’t die?”

Jared snorted. “’Course not. Being a Werewolf doesn’t give you immortality. That’s vampires and we all know that Vampires doesn’t exist.”

“They don't?” asked Jensen with a distant curiosity but Jared didn’t supply him with an answer, so Jensen quickly dismissed the thought. There were more important things that demanded his attention, like what the hell happened to the rest of his father’s men. Things wouldn’t be so bad, he hoped, if it had only been five days after they abandoned his body in the woods. No more than six days after his abduction. They must’ve had thought that he’d died and that could be his advantage over them when he planned his revenge on Sheppard and his goons.

“I’ll put your clothes on the couch. Pack anything you need. I want you gone when the supply truck comes tomorrow. If I'd known it was you that I saved, I wouldn’t have bothered.”

Jensen was so deep in his own thoughts that he was only vaguely aware when Jared brushed past him but he definitely heard his mutterings. Clearly, Jared had intended for him to hear those scathing words. After all, his step brother didn’t bother to conceal his displeasure for seeing him again. As if Jensen’s presence was an insult to him. Normally, he should be angry, offended at least, but he was struck frozen by the heady scent of something that was absolutely delicious. It was easily five, no ten times better than what he felt like when he was stoned. Fuck! Even the most expensive drugs didn’t feel like that and he’d sampled all of them.

  


  
It was a full moon that night and Jensen, who remembered about the effect of the full moon’s lure towards Werewolves from some of the movies he watched when he was a kid, hid under the thick comforter in the couch. Yet, it seemed those movies got it all wrong because the moon light didn’t do anything to him except making his skin prickling and his dick fill. He wondered if the constant arousal was due to his turning because that meant Jared had spent his whole life feeling horny and unresolved. No wonder he was such a prissy bitch back then.

Jensen spent the rest of the night in a restless sleep. He spent half the night jacking off to the luscious scent as he couldn’t really shake the hazy cloud that surrounded him all afternoon as the yummy, mouth-watering scent lingered. He’d tried to peek into Jared’s oven and microwave, ransack his cupboards and fridge for the second time that day looking for the elusive rich and tangy scent that tickled his taste buds. He was sure the scent came from Jared’s bedroom although he’d looked in there before and found nothing.

Jared had barricaded himself in his bedroom all night. He didn’t even get out of his room when morning came. Jensen had the cabin to himself the next day. He showered, beating off, put on some clothes that Jared had prepared in an old duffel bag, made some breakfast and read few of the novels scattered about the living room before went to the bathroom to beat off some more. His dick felt sore and almost numb but the arousal persisted. It pissed Jensen off and that led to a broken mirror in the bathroom. Jensen, crouched on the wet linoleum floor was fascinated with the way the broken skin of his fist knitted back together in seconds.

Then, he spent the rest of the day outside; walking around the cabin and into the woods that surrounded it. He figured it was a great place for a werewolf. Jared must have spent his off time there, getting acquainted with his wild side. The trees were tall and massive, reaching out to the sky like giant fingers and the shrubbery was thick. The forest floor was mostly covered by green moss, yellowing in several places and turned reddish brown in others. Jensen felt oddly calm and at home there; something that he hadn’t felt when he lived in the city. It would be a shame that he had to leave the place in a few hours but maybe he could come back there someday; after he resolved a few minor displeasures with Sheppard. 

  


  
The supply truck came an hour before sunset. The driver, a cheerful middle aged man named Howard apologized to him profusely for the late delivery.

“Seriously, man, it’s okay. It’s not that we’re starved to death here or anything,” said Jensen with a friendly smile. It was good to talk to other person without getting bitched at for once.

“But something could've happen, you know. We run our business seriously. People choose a place like this for vacation because we assure them that their needs will be met unconditionally and that means a fixed schedule and right on time delivery and check ups,” Howard argued and Jensen had to admit he was right.

“That’s marvelous work ethic, man. You’re the best for the job, I swear, but don’t you worry. Everything’s fine here. We won’t charge for a few hours tardiness. I’m sure Jared wouldn’t mind.” 

Howard’s feature turned suspicious right after Jensen mentioned Jared’s name. He looked at Jensen more closely before sweeping his gaze around the cabin.

“Would you tell me where Mr. Padalecki is?” asked Howard while holding up his clipboard. “Need to get his signature. Sorry, it’s procedure.”

“Oh sure! Uhm … he hasn’t come out of his bedroom since yesterday afternoon but you can go ahead if you wanna make sure …” Jensen trailed off, feeling uncomfortable by the scrutiny in the elder man's gaze. Howard edged carefully around him as if afraid that Jensen would suddenly attack him. Then, he realized that the man must be suspicious of his sudden presence in the cabin. Jared must have had told the company that renting out the cabin that he stayed there alone. Jensen’s sudden appearance would definitely ring an alarm bell in Howard’s head.

Jensen let Howard go inside and knocked on Jared’s door while he waited outside near the driver’s truck. Two cardboard boxes labeled ‘food’ and ‘necessities’ sat on the flat bed of the truck next to a medium sized cooler. The cooler was sealed and Jensen tugged on the lock disdainfully. He wished he could peek inside and steal a beer or two before leaving the cooler inside with Jared. He couldn’t find any in the kitchen, so Jared must have drained his stock long before the supply truck was due to come. Perhaps he did it after he realized that the almost dead body that he dragged from the forest was Jensen so that he wouldn’t have to share his beer with him. It was petty but they both had fought over something truly ridiculous and unimportant when they were kids.

Not ten minutes later, Howard strode outside with a lighter step and a sheepish smile on his face. “Hey, uh, wanna help me get those inside?” asked the cheerful driver with a nod towards the boxes and cooler.

“Sure!” answered Jensen readily. He quickly jumped on the bed as soon as Howard opened the hatch. “Uh, Howard, I kinda need your help,” said Jensen carefully as he lifted the cooler off the truck.

“Oh, you want a ride to town? Sure, man. Just hop in.”

“Oh, you knew?”

“Mr. Padalecki told me. Says you’re a family friend and you need to pick up something for him at the town.”

Although surprised, Jensen went along. “Yes, I’m a … I’m a family friend. Our parents were really close, you know.”

They made short work of moving the boxes and cooler inside and soon, Jensen was sitting shotgun in Howard’s truck with his borrowed duffel bag filled with borrowed clothes and some food. He didn’t have any cash with him but if he could reach a phone booth he could collectcall Jeff or someone in the family to come and pick him up providing they weren’t compromised. He hadn’t thought further than getting back home but he figured he’d cross that bridge when he got there.

Howard was a nice person to talk to and he was funny too. They filled the silence of the trip back to town with jokes and anecdotes from Howards experience working for his company. There were various people that came to the woods for equally various reasons and not all of them were sane, according to Howard. Yet, as comfortable as their camaraderie was Jensen couldn’t ignore the itch in his skin. He looked outside the window to the full moon above that seemed to hang between branches. Jared said that he’d turn soon but it was a full moon last night and it didn’t do anything to him, except made him extremely horny, so it probably won’t do anything now. Besides, Jensen had never seen Jared turned into a Werewolf during their childhood. It was possible that Jared and his mother just hid it well but there were plenty of full moon nights that the little snot-nosed-Jared had spent running around their spacious backyard at the time.

The pain came suddenly. One second he laughed at one of Howard jokes and the next second he was doubling over on the seat moaning in pain.

“Oh shit! Man, are you alright? What happened? Did you eat something bad?” cried Howard at him.

Jensen couldn’t answer as he felt as if the bones in his body were breaking apart. Perhaps they were because he could clearly heard the creaking and popping of them that accompanied the pain. The tight enclose of the truck suffocated him. He needed more air, more space, more freedom, so he scrambled at the door, pulling, pushing and scratching until the lock gave and he spilled outside. Howard hit the brake as soon as Jensen started to panic and got out of the truck and ran over to the passenger side to help Jensen up.

“It’s alright, man. I’m okay. Just give me my bag and leave me,” said Jensen panting for breath. He stood hunched near the passenger door holding his ribs and winching every few seconds. 

“What?! Are you insane! There could be wild animals in this forest. I’m not leaving you alone out here.”

Jensen understood that Howard was a good man and he could guess what he looked like right then but what Howard didn’t understand was Jensen wasn’t afraid of wild animals. It was Howard who had to be afraid of him in a few minutes. Jensen didn’t know if he could retain his mind after he turned but he wouldn’t take a chance of hurting anyone.

“Trust me, Howard. Just … just go! God damn it!” Jensen screamed at the stubborn driver. “I’ll be fine. I’ll go back to Jared’s cabin. I have my medicine there. It won’t be far right? Just a few miles I’m sure.” 

“What?!” Howard exclaimed, indignant tone in his voice before stating determinedly, “I’ll take you there.” He reached for Jensen but Jensen quickly stepped aside, putting more distance between them.

“Don’t!” Jensen stumbled and fell down. Another sharp attack of pain made him curl up on the leaves covered forest ground, grunting when his knee caps broke and the bones in his legs were reshaping. He needed something to scare the man away.

The pain had overcome all of his senses, making it hard for him to think and focus. He felt the most excruciating pain around his jaw and throat. His howls of pain surprised Howard and made the clueless driver freeze a couple of steps in front of Jensen.

“Jensen, man, it’s okay. I’ll take you to the hospital, okay. Just let me help you.”

Jensen almost didn’t register Howard’s rambling amongst the sound of the creaking of his jaw bones and teeth and the rushing of his blood in his ears. Howard’s cajoling voice sounded far in the distant and it seemed like the perfect time to show him his new set of teeth. On the next sound of crunched leaves under heavy booth, Jensen snapped his head forward and growled.

“Oh sweet mother of God! What … what are you?!”

The kind driver took a couple of shaky steps backwards and Jensen could smell his fear. Jensen experimentally licked his fangs and let a few drops of drool dribble down his now elongated chin. The kind driver freaked out. He shouted God’s names and a few other obscenities as he jumped into his vehicle and drove away, leaving Jensen alone in the middle of the wild forest.  
        


	6. Inferno

**INFERNO**

 

The night was much brighter now as the wolf stood on all fours. He thought it would be weird to walk on four legs but it turned out to be liberating instead. He flexed his muscles and felt the sinewy muscles align, giving him a sense of unlimited power. A blast of scents assaulted his nostrils and seeped into his mind, cataloging everything in a split second. He knew that there were two squirrels fighting on top of a branch above him, knew that there was a burrow thirty feet to his left and the occupants of said burrow just left. The wolf giddily went to chase it.

If he could have laughed, he would've when he found out that there wasn’t anything as exhilarating as running through the woods under the full moon, weaving around big trees, jumping over fallen logs, feeling the gust of wind that ruffled his fur. He wished he could have done it a long time ago. The run gave him a sense of freedom and wild adventure. Something that was lacking in his previous life. The life without the wolf. He didn’t even care for the rabbit he was chasing, just ran as fast as his nimble feet could carry him.

He caught the scent of another wayward rabbit, so he banked left and ran faster, determined to catch the furry animal. Then he got another whiff of scent that sent his head swirling and his knees buckling; made him almost ran through a tree due to the strength of the aroma that managed to cloud his vision. The wolf grunted and shook his head a couple of times trying to get rid of the haze, or at least regain his upper brain function so that he could follow it to the source of the scent. The wolf howled to the moon before dashing through the woods chasing that luscious scent of a fertile, ripe for the taking.

The wolf was on a mission. He let his nose lead him to where the delicious scent came from. His brain hazily remembered smelling this delightful scent before and he definitely recognized the cabin in front of him. This was where his pack mate lived but the welfare and whereabouts of this pack mate was far from his mind that night. Not when there was this lovely scent coming from inside this particular cabin. He sniffed around the front porch and ran around to the side of the building, to where the scent smelled strongest. He growled and scratched the wood paneling but the wall was sturdy and the wolf didn’t have the patience for it. He howled his frustration to the night air before running around the cabin looking for a way in.

A breathless moan was heard through the wall, a pleading call from a fertile wolf that was suffering its heat.  The wolf barked out loud, answering the call of his soon to be mate. There were windows on this cabin but all of them were boarded with unyielding iron bars and the only door at the front was locked. He knew because he’d tried to jump through them several times. Then, he rounded the rear of the cabin and found a round glass window wide enough for him near the rooftop. It would take a higher jump to reach it but the wolf, aroused and horny, was determined to get through the window and get to the delectable fertile inside no matter what. He backed away several paces and turned around to judge the height of the window from a distance. Grunting, he turned back around and trotted a few paces more, going past the line of trees that surrounded the cabin. When he decided that he had enough distance for the run-up, he kicked off the ground in a sprint, forcing his legs to jump higher and run faster. He took off from the ground, used the tree trunk at the end of the clearing as a push to propel his body forward and give him higher altitude. The wolf sailed in the air and broke through the high round window. Glass shards rained on him, cutting into his skin.

The shower curtain braced his fall and the force of the impact pulled it off its rod and wrapped around his body. He spent the next few minutes struggling with the slippery thing before his sharp nails managed to tear through the plastic. He sent the offending garb an irritated huff before rushing out of the bathroom, chasing that sweet smell again. Ignoring the wounds in his side from the glass shards and the blood that dripped on the floorboards, the wolf went past the kitchen and stopped in the hallway. The full assault of the heat scent made him drool because there she was, still in her human form, crouched on the floor, a fertile. But she wasn’t like any other female wolf. Her anatomy was all wrong but the wolf felt a strong attraction to that particular fertile. Her heat called out to him like a beacon. Mating her would be just right.

The fertile was slumped on her side, back facing the wolf. Her hands shaking as she tried to drag her body through the threshold of an open room, probably her bedroom, moaning and panting with exertion. The wolf let out a low growl as he approached the fertile, tongue lolling out tasting the sweet, sweet scent that permeated from her. He surged forward, licking the fertile’s back with one long swipe of wet tongue until a sharp elbow smacked his muzzle. His fertile turned out to be much stronger than she looked and damn if that wasn’t a turn on. That one hit had sent his head spinning but the wolf didn’t give up. He shook his head and lunged at her again. This time the fertile struggled harder to pull herself forward and away from him. The wolf jumped on her back, forcing her down with his weight and his jaws around the back of her neck. The fertile whimpered and bucked up a couple of times before finally slumping down on the floor, panting hard. Satisfied that his mate finally obeyed him, the wolf gave her back a few licks as a reward before nosing her butt. There was a kind of fat red stick stuck inside her hole and the wolf snarled in indignation. His cock was definitely thicker and longer than that blasted stick. How dare this fertile sully her lovely juice drenched hole with that ugly stick. That delicious hole was his to fill and knot.

As if sensing his distress, the fertile turned her head and looked right at him from over her sweaty shoulder. The whispered “fuck” so was laden with thick arousal that he was sure the fertile was as happy and as impatient as him to seal their mating. So, the wolf wasted no time jumping on her legs, biting the offending red stick and pulled it out of his mate’s wet hole. The thing came off with a squelch sound and the wolf quickly spat it out to the floor with a disgusted grunt. The fertile gasped and keened loudly pushing her butt into the wolf’s muzzle who gladly stuck his tongue inside her gaping hole.

The juices tasted as sweet as it smelled and the mating pheromones she exuded rendered him crazy with want. His cock was hard and thick between his hind legs and he couldn’t wait to sheath it inside his mate. As he was lining up, the fertile suddenly shifted forward. The wolf followed her movement while kept trying to stick his cock inside her wet hole but the fertile kept moving. The wolf barked at her and buried his sharp nails onto her back to keep her still. The fertile screamed as blood ran down her back but it managed to stop her movement and the wolf quickly pushed his cock in.

Once the cock thrust inside, the fertile keened loudly and lifted her hips higher as if wanting more of him inside her. The wolf was more than happy to oblige. Shifting his hind legs to stand between her long muscular legs, he pushed harder. Another three hard thrusts got her to open her legs wider to accommodate him better and she started to moan, lifting her hips and pushing back meeting his thrusts. That got him going; clamping the fertile’s shoulder back with his front paws for leverage, he grunted down and pounded away.

The air reeked of sex and mating pheromones. For several minutes, gasps and moans were the only sounds that were heard in the cabin with the occasional growl from the wolf.

“Oh, please… please more … need more…” whispered the fertile over and over.

The wolf quickened his thrusts, claws scrapping the wooden floor for purchase and more leverage, which sent their bodies moving up the floor. They were now halfway into the bedroom and the fertile grabbed the door frame as she pushed backwards meeting his thrust.  She canted her hips sideways and gasped when his cock hit something good inside her. Her groan got louder and louder until the only sounds were heard in the cabin were her stuttered scream and the wet slapping of the wolf’s cock against her bottom.

He felt his knot starting to inflate and the urge to grind was getting stronger. So, he slowed down his frantic pounding and ground his knot in circles in every thrust instead. The long and throaty moan that he got from the fertile because of the new movement was satisfying. The tight grip of his mate’s inner muscles made it harder to pull out until his knot became fully enlarged to its full size, tying them together.

“Oh … oh please don’t stop… please …. Please keep fucking me, fuck me harder…” muttered his mate over and over as she bucked up from under him.

The wolf tried to jump on her back and gyrate at the same time with no success. He growled at her and clamped his jaw at the back of her neck but still, she tried to buck up and pull on his knot where it started to feel painful instead of pleasurable. He needed to tame this wild fertile of his, needed to assert his dominance, to show her that he was strong enough to be her Alpha without breaking her neck. Summoning the memory of his shifting recently, the wolf managed to rein enough of his wolf side and let his human persona take control. His view of the world started to shift; thoughts and logics filled his consciousness. He remembered more about being human, having a human’s body, a human’s limbs to move around and slowly his body started to shift.

The shifting from wolf form to human form turned out to be less painful than the shifting from man to wolf. So much so that he could almost disregard it and it was quicker too. In just a moment, he’d had two arms holding his mate’s shoulder instead of paws. His muzzle had retracted, dragging scraps of skins, a little bit of meat and blood from his mate’s neck, back into his jaw. His mate cried out as his cock who he’d thought was already magnificent in wolf form seemed to grow larger and his knot managed to swell bigger.

“Aaahh… fuck …oh fuck ooohh…”

“Stay down,” growled Jensen in his mate’s ear. “Take my knot like the fertile that you are. You want more? I'll give you more.”

He pulled his mate’s long brown hair and wrapped his right arm around his mate’s torso, clamping onto her left shoulder. A fleeting thought that entered his mind when he noticed that his mate may not be a ‘she’ but a ‘he’ quickly pushed away, replaced by the more urgent need to mate. His lust and arousal, didn’t diminish at all even during the shift back into human form, was still riding high. Jensen started to grind into his mate in tight circle, hitting his prostate over and over until his mate was a sobbing mess. Blood and tears pooled on the floor around his face and neck in a gruesome way. Jensen’d be worried if he didn’t know about the Werewolf’s fast regenerative system.

They continued to grind roughly against each other, or rather Jensen ground roughly while his mate whimpered. He trapped the fertile’s arms in his and tightened his arms around his body, leaving him no room to wriggle or even squirm until he was completely under Jensen’s mercy. The fertile howled as Jensen felt a whole body shudder wreck the body under him and the ripples made delicious contractions around his cock and sent him tumbling off of the mountain of bliss. His orgasm hit Jensen hard, leaving him breathless and dizzy. His hips pumped erratically, coating the inside of his mate with spurts and spurts of his seeds. There was an underlying feeling of smugness and satisfaction blooming in his heart. A great sense of accomplishment for finally taming down the wildest and rarest creature known to mankind, so he let darkness pull him to its embrace.

 

 

Jensen was woken up by a sharp hit on the back of his head. When he blindly reached up his hand to give it a rub he realized that he was somehow lying down on a hard floor. Groaning, he raked his brain to remember whose party he attended last night or if he was wasted on the floor of a bar somewhere, it had happened once at least, but when the lack of the head pounding headache that usually came after a night of binge drinking didn’t come, he frowned. Not that he missed the hangover. He would be rather grateful if he didn’t have to deal with it. Tentatively, he peaked one eye open and saw only the polished hardwood floor beneath him. It was beige and kinda weird that he could distinctively see each of its grains very clearly even from a distant as close as it was, but he quickly shrugged the thought and blinked both eyes.

Jensen recognized his surroundings after taking a glance around. Seemed like he was right after all, it was someone’s house all right, although the size was in the side of small with familiar living room and one bedroom where he was sprawled in the narrow hallway in front of it. Perhaps it was one of his family’s cottages somewhere. The place looked cozy enough.

“Julieeee… Fuck! Eriiiiiinnn….” groaned Jensen into the beige hardwood floor. He knew that he’d never go anywhere without at least two of his girls, so one of them was bound to be around.

The memory rushed into his head and hit him like a double-decker bus. He could remember the loud sound of the gunshot when they shot Erin dead between her eyes. Cindy’s scream rang in his ear as if it only happened just seconds ago and Jensen was panting on the floor. He stared unseeing at the white ceiling while his body twitched as his brain relieving hit after hit and stab after stab. He cringed when Megalyn’s scream suddenly cut off as John’s blade sliced her throat. Jensen gasped when his brain finally caught up with the much recent event. “I’ll be damned! I’m a werewolf,” breathed Jensen in awe and with a small amount of apprehension.

“I feel sorry for the world when a man like you is given such power,” a mocking voice drawled from inside the bedroom.

Jensen swiftly jumped. He was surprised by his own agility as he ended up crouching on the floor, right fingers formed a claw in front of his chest. Huh, interesting. From the darkness of the room, Jensen saw a movement of someone who sat on the floor next to the bed, pressing some kind of cloth to his neck. The next thing he noticed was the smell of blood. It was so distinctive he was surprised he hadn't smelled it sooner. There was also another smell that hit his nose, a more pleasant smell that seemed to beckon him closer. He gracefully rose on his hands and knees, crawling into the bedroom, unmindful of his lack of clothing. He was curious because suddenly his step brother smelled so good and there was a strong urge to lick his throat. Okay, that was a serious problem.

“Stop! Stay away from me!” Jared spat at him.

Jensen was confused. He tilted his head for a moment before resuming his crawl ever so slowly so as not to spook Jared but his step brother lashed out suddenly. Jared growled and bared his teeth at him before jumping forward and kicking him in the chest. Jensen’s back hit the edge of the door frame hard but he barely registered the pain as it was drowned by the feeling of bristled indignation that flared in the face of the other Werewolf’s rejection.  He was half a minute from pouncing on the other Werewolf when he noticed specs of blood that stained the fabric of the clothes pressed on his step brother’s equally bloody neck.

“Shit! What the hell happened to you?”

“As if you don’t know,” Jared sneered. “You raped me, you son of a bitch!” Shouted Jared but Jensen could only gape at him. “You’ve officially ruined my life, you happy now?!”

“How could … I didn’t …” Jensen stuttered as he vainly tried to process Jared’s accusation but his brain came up short. “That’s impossible!” he finished lamely.

“Of course running away from responsibility is also what you do best. Didn’t expect anything different from you. What… you can’t even follow a simple order? I told you to leave.” Jared raised his voice at the end of his last sentence.

“I did leave,” shouted Jensen just as loud. “Do you think I want to be here with an ungrateful spoiled bitch like you?”

Jared’s eyes went wide at that. His mouth agape as he breathed out, “How dare you...” Then, his stunned face turned sour before cold indifference settled on his handsome face making goosebumps rose on Jensen’s arms.

For all the time they spent their childhood hating each other, Jensen was used to deal with a prissy or angry Jared. Hell, he’d spent half of his lifetime goading that reaction out of Jared on a daily basis but this cold apathy was something new that he didn’t know how to handle. Somehow, something had irrevocably changed between the two of them and Jensen wasn’t sure if he liked it. He did wish for something to be different between the two of them and he’d been harboring guilt for years from the way he’d treated Jared when they were growing up. It was eating him inside and he was worried that this situation was making it worse instead.

“Jared I … I didn’t mean it,” stuttered Jensen in an attempt at apology. The cold look on Jared’s face didn’t change and when he spoke, it was full of malice that Jensen hadn't know Jared had in him.

“Save it! We all know that you think of me as a leech to your family. You treated me worse than scum, like I was dirt at the bottom of your shoes. You’ve made sure that I didn’t have a good childhood, had no friends. You’ve made sure that I grew up hating myself and everyone around me like you did but you know what? I survived. I made a life of my own, away from you and your family. I have a life, I have career, I have my friends and more importantly I have my heritage, which you can never take away.”

There was an ugly sneer on Jared’s lips and a haughty look on his face as his fox-like eyes regarded Jensen with contempt. “But of course, I can’t do even half of what you do. Floundering in the wake of father’s death-”

“He’s not your father,” Jensen cut in.

“No, not my father. I had a father but Alan was someone that I could depend on during my less than stellar youth, no thanks to you. So, tell me Jensen, do you enjoy being a disgrace to your family? To your father’s legacy? Alan’s most precious son, nothing but a looser.”

“Don’t act like you know me. You don’t know anything about me!” screamed Jensen as he pointed his finger at him.

Jared stood, throwing the bloody clothes at the corner of the room before walking towards the end of the bed to his duffel and retrieving a cotton pants and wool sweater. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes away from the smooth plane of Jared’s body, from the beautiful swell of his ass, his hard muscled abs, his above average and half hard cock. How the fantasy of burying his face between said ass and have a lick at Jared’s leaking hole made him hard. It would be so easy to throw his step brother onto the bed and pin him there, then kiss those wide lips, lick those dimples and suck his cock… wait, wait, wait… Where did that come from?

Jensen hurriedly closed his eyes. “Fuck! What did you do to me?” he whispered. He banged his head on the door frame over and over in a futile effort to get rid of Jared’s naked form from his mind. “Damn it! I’m not even gay,” lamented Jensen before snapping at his treacherous cock that hadn’t stop twitching ever since he lusted after his step brother’s body. “Will you stop that!”

He heard Jared snort and scowled at the kid as he stepped out of the bedroom, throwing a shirt and jeans at his face.

“Get dressed! My hospitality only lasts for so long and you know where the door is,” continued Jared as he strode passed Jensen, gesturing to the living room where the front door was located.

Jensen fisted his hands close to his sides as he almost reached out to grab Jared’s ankles to trip him. He wanted so desperately to push his rapidly fattening cock between the swell of that sexy ass and pound his hole then and there. There was a flash of images that ran in fast forward in his mind of him doing exactly that to Jared. He thought he’d gone insane.

With a hardened resolve, Jensen put the clothes on after viciously stamping down on his urges. He approached the kitchen warily as he heard the shower running. It was a little weird because the kid seemed to be always showering every time Jensen was there. He debated against taking more food but didn’t want to give Jared anymore reason to hate him. He still could feel the sting of Jared’s rejection like a sucker punch to his gut and there was this strong urge to grovel at his step brother’s feet and beg. Jensen felt like he didn’t have control over his own body anymore as these new urges and feelings wrecked his mind inside out and stripped him of his identity. He realized that he needed to get out of the cabin fast and away from Jared, as far away as he could but even the thought of leaving Jared sent his stomach rolling and his heart constricted in an unpleasant way. Jensen gritted his teeth and in his frustration to control his own emotion he slammed his fist down on top of the kitchen counter. The wood gave and cracked under Jensen’s furious onslaught, debris littered the floor. The shower suddenly stopped running and Jensen’s heart suddenly started beating twice faster.

 

  
When Jared stepped out of the bathroom few seconds later, he only found an empty kitchen and a wrecked counter. The front door was open, letting the wind carry in the scent of the Alpha inside; the scent that would torment him for the rest of his life.

END OF THE CRESCENT MOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sequel. Please stay tuned. :-D


End file.
